1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptacle connector for a mobile telephone or the like, comprising a housing of insulating material, a shielding, and a plurality of contact terminals, the housing having a mainly rectangular block section with flat upper and lower sides and front, back and lateral sides, wherein channels extend parallel to the lateral sides between said front and back sides, the contact terminals being made as strip like elements mounted in said channels, and to a plug connector for interconnecting a mobile device to a stationary device, comprising a housing of insulating material, a shielding, a plurality of contact terminals mounted in the housing, at least one latch element to latch the plug connector in a receptacle connector of the mobile device, and a button to operate the latch element, wherein the housing is provided with at least one locating peg to be received in a chamber of the receptacle connector.
2. Prior Art
Such receptacle and plug connectors are respectively known from FR-A-2762147 and FR-A-2774516. With ongoing miniaturisation of mobile devices, in particular mobile telephones, there is a need for miniaturised receptacle and plug connectors. Decreasing the sizes of the receptacle and plug connectors however is contrary to strength requirements for connectors of this type used in mobile devices, wherein the receptacle and plug connectors are frequently connected and disconnected.